A Surprise Visit to Bannerman Road
by ScottishTimeLady
Summary: The Doctor drops in to see Sarah Jane quickly with Amy and Rory, a quick one-shot of them all sitting in her living room.


_This is just another quick story, introducing Sarah Jane to the Eleventh Doctor, I've put it in the Doctor Who section rather than the Sarah Jane Adventures one because it features more Doctor Who characters rather than a Sarah Jane Adventures episode (though there is a mention of Rani and Clyde, they are more in passing)._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Doctor Who (no matter how much I wish I did) or any of the characters in this, they are owned by the BBC and Steven Moffat (who is legendary) and this is completely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only!  
_

* * *

**A Surprise Visit to Bannerman Road**

The strange new man leaned forward in his chair. Sarah Jane continued to stare at him, she knew all about him changing and regeneration, she'd seen it happen before and she had known at least 3 different versions of him well, but it was still so… bizarre to see him here again, especially since his face was so young. Why was it that every single time he regenerated he got younger? Well, he looked young at first glance, but Sarah Jane knew as she looked into his eyes that he was older than she'd ever seen him. His eyes gave away his real age; they were filled with so much anger and sadness… they seemed to say that he'd seen a lot, perhaps too much. They showed his weariness, and tiredness.

Sarah Jane knew that she was getting old herself, but in some ways she felt so young. She was new at being a mum, seeing her son grow up, seeing brand new creatures coming to Earth, some innocently exploring, others coming with horrors that she wished she'd never see again. He seemed to have seen everything to see in the universe, to have seen such horrors that nothing surprised him anymore, to have seen such delights that they were impossible to top.

A young girl with bright red hair leaned on the back of his chair, eying Sarah Jane, unsure of what to think. She seemed so casual and at ease around the Doctor with her arms half dangling behind the doctor's back. Sarah guessed that she'd never met another companion of his before, and was merely curious, she didn't seem at all jealous of her like Rose had been.

The young man seemed a little more uncomfortable, standing awkwardly beside the girl with flaming hair, his doting eyes trying to concentrate on the person sitting opposite the Doctor but kept sliding back to the girl. Sarah Jane almost smiled at the thought of the young couple together, the girl with her fiery hair running around with the Doctor and the young, shy man who would come when she called and always be there to catch her if she fell.

"I suppose that's what I needed when I was travelling with him," Sarah thought to herself.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane quietly for a minute, not seeming to know what he was going to say. Sarah wasn't sure what she should say either; she didn't even really know what he was _doing_ here.

"You're looking old," she commented at last, thinking of those eyes.

He smiled at her. "You're not."

The young girl smiled to herself, noticing the slight flirting between them, while the young bloke watching the red head smiled at her grin.

There was a loud banging as the front door flew open and closed. Sarah Jane's adopted son came into the house, announcing through the walls that he was home and that Rani and Clyde were coming round after Rani dropped off her bag at her house. The two young people looked around in surprise at the sudden entrance but the teenage boy had already disappeared into the kitchen, not realising there were guests in the house. The boy came into the room munching on some crackers and cheese a little bit shocked when he saw the three strangers looking at him. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand to Luke as Amy giggled.

"Its good to see the man of the house again," the Doctor grinned as they shook hands.

"Again?" the boy fumbled.

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain but Sarah Jane stopped him.

"Luke, go and take Clyde and Rani upstairs and I'll explain later."

The boy looked as though he was about to protest, but then shrugged and nodded to the strange man who had shaked his hand and his two comrades. The front door opened again and he left the room.

The Doctor smiled foolishly at Sarah Jane.

"I'm sorry for coming at a bad time… you obviously have things to do. We'd better go."

He turned to leave but Sarah caught his arm.

"Why did you come?" she asked him.

There was a pause and he thought for a moment.

"I just wanted to see you… and… well…" he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "You're brilliant!"

And he hugged her tightly, something that was rare for this regeneration to do. When he let go of her, she smiled and looked at the surprised couple staring at them.

"You lot better be off! There so much to see, isn't there?"

The girl nodded and smiled broadly the boy smiled more cautiously, still a bit unsure.

"It's the best!" she exclaimed.

"You enjoy it while it lasts," Sarah told her with a knowing smile.

And the trio left, the Doctor smiling proudly at Sarah Jane. They wandered down the road and into the familiar blue box parked beside someone's rosebush. Sarah Jane watched them disappear from her front door. She wondered whether that would be the last time she would see the Doctor; but she didn't think that was him completely out of her life forever. He always had surprises for her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading,_

Peace and run amigo! 


End file.
